Ilusión de Misterio
by YoSoySol
Summary: Red ha sido encontrado gravemente herido, ahora después de que pase todo el drama que causa, Blue se encargará de investigar quién ha sido, pero después de varios sucesos será el menos esperado... o eso cree ella.


Blue sólo había terminado de desayunar, no tenía listo que hacer, asique hasta aproximadamente el mediodía se quedaría en casa viendo la tele tal vez, ella suele ver series de Comedias Románticas, aunque ésta vez se le ocurrió ver el Canal de Noticias, cosa rara en ella, el boletín de ese momento era para su asombro… Ella no podía creerlo, lo que decía no podía ser verdad…

-"Y en nuestro boletín de último momento, se ha encontrado herido de gravedad al gran Campeón de Kanto Red; los investigadores están en el caso."

Tenía que ser una broma, era imposible, el estaba tan risueño ayer con ellas y Green, habían ido a Ciudad Celeste y listo, era ilógico.

Blue salió corriendo más rápido que cuando robaba cosas, esta vez… Era diferente… Yellow, ¡¿Cómo se encontrará ella?

Y lo peor, al llegar a la casa de Red, pudo darse cuenta… Yellow fue la que descubrió al campeón así de herido… Mientras se veía a los policías entrando y saliendo de la casa, se le podía notar a lo lejos la cara de… tristeza.

-¡Oh por Dios, Yellow! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?-

Pero ella simplemente no respondía.

-Y-yo, no sé qué decir, esto me ha tomado por sorpresa, no… no me imagino que habrá pasado…-

…

-Sé que es realmente duro, pero ambas conocemos bien a Red… Podrá con esto- La rubia aún no reaccionaba. – Además piensa, el no querría verte así…-

En eso la muchacha por fin reaccionó, y empezó a llorar… A lo que Blue la abrazó fuerte, cómo para no soltarla, estuvieron largo rato así. Hasta que la castaña acompañó a la dueña del Raticate hasta su casa, diciéndole que descansará un buen rato. Ahora se iba a dirigir al Laboratorio del Prof. Oak, ya que si Green estaba en él, una buena cachetada se iba a llevar por ni siquiera haber aparecido. Para sorpresa al salir de la casa recibió una llamada…

-Blue al habla…-

-¿Hola, Blue? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Me he enterado! ¡Qué tragedia!- decía entre sollozos la muchacha que había llamado.

-Bueno, Misty yo sé que es difícil de creer ya que ayer estábamos todos tan alegres al ir a visitarte.-

-Es que… ¿No me lo creo, ustedes ya terminaron con todos sus enemigos no?-

-Aún no estoy segura de quién o quiénes pueden haber sido, pero no descansaré hasta encontrar al culpable- exclamaba con ira la castaña.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa estoy para ayudarte, ¡Ah! Y Brock también, el se ha enterado…-

-Bueno, cualquier novedad les aviso...-

-Está bien, hasta luego.- dijo para luego cortar.

Al parecer media región de Kanto se enteró de lo sucedido, faltaría poco para que la noticia trascendiera hasta Johto, Hoenn, y quién dice que no, incluso Sinnoh. Pero eso no importa ahora, aunque ella sabe que los Agentes están detrás de esto, tampoco se quedará de brazos cruzados, hará lo que sea para descubrir al agresor, pero fue demasiada tensión para un día, sería mejor ir a descansar. Un par de días para procesar esto sería de gran ayuda.

········································

Habían pasado 4 días, ya era de mañana, más temprano se atreverían a decir, ella se levantó, desayunó y emprendió la investigación por su cuenta. Lo mejor iba a ser ir a averiguar lo que sabe Yellow, ya que a esta hora ella estaría ya despierta, por lo que se dirigió a su casa.

-¡Yellow!- Gritó mientras la rubia se daba vuelta en dirección al llamado.

-Oh Blue, que extraño verte a esta hora, ¿estás bien?- decía mientras le tocaba la frente por signos de fiebre.

-Lo sé, es que he decidido investigar por mi cuenta… lo que… bueno, ya sabes-

-Ah, claro-

-Bueno, me podrías contar que fue lo que pasó desde que fuiste…-

-No hay problema, ven…- dijo mientras la guiaba hasta un sillón de jardín que había por ahí cerca.

-Está bien, ahora soy todo oídos-

-Bueno, recuerdo perfectamente que habíamos quedado en ir de paseo por el Bosque, así que me preparé y me dirigí hacia su casa, ahí fue cuando lo encontré tirado en el piso así de mal herido… E inmediatamente llamé a la Policía.-

-Mmmm, ya veo, ¿y no notaste nada extraño?-

-A ver…- comenzó a meditar la rubia. -Ahora que lo mencionas, me pareció ver una sombra algo rara por ahí cerca de la casa de Red, como si estuviera saliendo de su casa-

-Eso puede servir… gracias por el dato…-

-Bueno, si me disculpas debo de preparar un par de cosas, ya que iré a ver a Red…- dijo al levantarse del sillón.

-Está bien, cualquier novedad mantenme al tanto…- a lo que ella también procedió a levantarse, para luego Abrazar a la rubia y retirarse.

Yellow empezó a ordenar las cosas, hasta que se le notó que encontró algo en sus bolsillos, e inmediatamente corrió hacia Blue que ya estaba lejos en cierta distancia.

-¡Blue! ¡Espera!- gritó en lo que la alcanzaba.

-¿Eh?- se dio la vuelta.- ¿Que sucede Yellow?

-Encontré esto en uno de mis bolsillos- le entrego una nota.- Recuerdo haberlo visto en la casa de Red, lo guardé pensando que sería importante.

Ella se dispuso a leer la nota, era una carta con caligrafía un tanto ordenada y estilizada, a mano.

"**_Persona que esté leyendo esto:_**

**_Si está leyendo esta carta significa que alguien encontró herido al señor Rojo, si fue a tiempo puede que se salve, si paso mucho tiempo, mis pésames…_**

**_Lo hice porque ya no lo aguantaba más, lo odiaba con todo mí ser y no podía vivir sabiendo que él me arruinó el resto de la vida… Asique por ende fui y me encargué de esto personalmente._**

**_Tomé venganza desde que me ganó lo que debía ser mío, no creo que pueda ser más el Gran Campeón de esta forma._**

**_Sinceramente._**

**_Su Rival_**"

-Muchas gracias, creo que servirá de algo…- dijo mientras guardaba aquella nota en su bolso.

-Eso espero, ahora si me iré a preparar todo, te deseo suerte.-

-Luego nos vemos Yellow- y así partió su camino hasta Ciudad Verde.

········································

El camino del bosque no era ni tan largo ni tan corto, asique tuvo tiempo de analizar la situación, ¿cómo se supone que diga su rival? Debía ser alguien que lo estuvo planeando desde hace mucho, averiguando y todo ese trabajo. Algo sonó mientras ella meditaba, su Pokégear.

-¿Aló...?-

-Buenas tardes señorita Blue, perdone las molestias, soy el Oficial Drew del Departamento de Policía de la Región de Kanto- explicó una voz seria del otro lado del móvil.

-Ah, vaya, bueno, supongo que me llaman por lo del caso de Red, ¿no?-

-Si, a eso iba a llegar, creemos tener algunas pruebas acerca del supuesto agresor, ¿sería mucha molestia venir a ver?-

- ¡N-no! Claro que no, llego en lo que un rayo, ahora voy para allí.-

-Bueno, entonces hasta el rato.- y Drew procedió a finalizar la llamada.

·································

Blue se dirigió lo más rápido posible, aunque estaba cerca ya que la Comandancia se localizaba en Ciudad Verde, no tardó en llegar y en cuánto lo hizo, inmediatamente fue recibida por el señor que había efectuado la llamada, era un joven de 30 años de cabello castaño, y ojos color miel.

-Mucho gusto, cómo ya le dije mi nombre es Drew, soy el encargado del caso del Señor Red, acompáñeme por aquí por favor- dijo mientras señalaba hacia una habitación. Ella entró allí y al instante notó que había varias fotos del lugar donde habían encontrado a Red.

-Bueno, como ha podido notar, estamos detrás del sospechoso y tenemos varias pruebas.- dijo en lo que trataba de alcanzar una bolsita aparentemente importante. –Aquí tenemos algunos restos de ceniza, por lo que deducimos que podría haber usado un pokémon Tipo Fuego, y también hay marcas…mejor dicho huellas… y gracias a las actualizaciones constantes de la Pokédex, pudimos ver y aseguramos que las huellas son de un Charizard- allí fue cuando ella recordó lo que decía la carta:

_"Tomé venganza desde que me ganó lo que debía ser mío, no creo que pueda ser más el Gran Campeón de esta forma._

_Atte.: Su Rival"_

"Su rival…" Esas palabras ahora resonaban en su mente, por eso no hacía aparición, por eso la extraña sombra que divisó Yellow, por eso las huellas del Charizard… Todo cobraba sentido, el había sido. No iba a perder un solo segundo más, salió disparada hacia su casa, dejando desconcertado al Oficial detrás suyo, aunque él pudo deducir lo que ella descubrió por lo que…

-¡Señorita Blue! ¡Espere!- gritó en lo que la castaña se daba vuelta hacia él.

-Por lo que puedo ver usted cree saber quién ha sido el responsable, y por ende puede ser peligroso, tome esto, es sólo por precaución.- mientras le entregaba algo... ese algo era un arma.

-Yo… gracias- mencionó para luego salir corriendo hacia Pueblo Paleta.

Había que ver si él estaba, no cabía duda, todos los indicios iban hacia él, era increíble, cómo podría haber hecho eso, Red se supone que era su amigo. ¡Si no había nada raro en él cuando fueron a Ciudad Celeste!

Pensando en todo esto, una figura se notó a lo lejos descender en su casa, pero no una figura cualquiera… Se notaba que era la de un Charizard… Decidida corrió hacia allí y azotó fuertemente la puerta. Al abrirla pudo ver, a la "supuesta" persona detrás de todo esto.

··································

El había entrado recién a su casa, al parecer había tenido un día ajetreado, por lo que se dispuso a quitarse la camisa apenas entró, mientras se dirigía por unas cosas a la mesada, oyó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose nuevamente.

-Creí haberte dicho varias veces que tocarás la… - fue silenciado por un manotazo recibido de parte de Blue.- ¡Qué diablos te pasa! – dijo al sobarse semejante golpe.

-Cómo se te ocurre hablarme así… Después de lo que has hecho.- decía fríamente la muchacha.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No te hagas el desentendido, Green!- gritó.- ¡Sabes bien de que hablo!

-¿Que no ves que recién llego del vuelo de hace una semana?-

-Que semana ni las polainas de mi abuela, ¡estuviste todo el tiempo con nosotros!-

-No sé de qué rayos hablas, pero te reitero por si no comprendes aún: me fui una semana a Johto por un asunto que tratar con el Abuelo, ¡no recuerdas!-

-Pero si fuiste con nosotros a Ciudad Celeste…- la duda había aparecido en el tono de voz de ella.

-Flashback-

-Woaah, ¿Green que no volverías en una semana?- decía el campeón al ver descender de su Dragón de fuego al nieto de Oak.

-Es que el Abuelo me desocupo algo antes...-

-Entonces… ¡podríamos ir de visita a Ciudad Celeste!- la castaña al parecer salió de la nada a espaldas de Green.

-No suena mala idea, ¿qué dices?- dirigió su mirada hacia el castaño, a lo que este asintió.- Decidido, ¡iremos a Ciudad Celeste! Primero vayamos por Yellow…

-Ay, el gran Red no quiere olvidarse de su Yellow- la cara de Blue señalaba picardía, aunque claro que la de Red mostraba un sonrojo.

-… Sólo vayamos y ya.- y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse en camino del Bosque Verde.

Blue se quedó pensativa… ¡qué rayos pasaba con Green! El nunca perdería la oportunidad de decirle a ella "Chica ruidosa". Pero mejor olvidarlo, tal vez por el stress no tendría mucho tiempo para esas cosas, por lo que sólo siguió a ambos chicos que se le habían adelantado en lo que ella pensaba.

-Fin del Flashback-

Ella le aturdía tantos pensamientos, cómo es posible que él dijera eso, debía ser sólo una excusa, pero si era cierto, que fue lo que en realidad sucedió, fue ahí cuando sintió como si alguien la agarrará del hombro para volverla en sí, ella lo separó bruscamente.

-¡No me toques! Tú eres el culpable de lo que le sucedió a Red- recriminó. – ¡No sé que hayas dicho o hecho, pero es tu culpa que él esté así!-

-¡Blue, no sé de qué diablos hablas!-

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Red fue encontrado hace un par de días herido en su casa- a lo que él castaño se sorprendió.- ¡Y todas las pruebas dirigen hacia ti!-

-Pero cómo diablos lo hice si no estuve aquí-

-¡Ya deja esa mentira y acéptalo!-

* * *

><p>Los médicos ya habían dicho que despertaría pronto, ya que semejante golpiza le daría unos días de reposo, ya habían sido cuatro, cinco contando el día de hoy. Entro en la habitación como siempre y pudo notar que el muchacho estaba… ¿despertando tal vez? Corrió hasta al lado de la camilla.<p>

-Yellow… ¿eres tú?- decía con una voz muy apagada debido al cansancio y dolor seguramente.

-Oh que milagro, ¡Red has despertado!- casi al borde de las lágrimas estaba la rubia.

-Que… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- mientras trataba de incorporarse y soltó un grito de dolor. – ¿Porque me duele todo?

-Fuiste golpeado Red… Después de ir a visitar a Misty con Green y Blue, al día siguiente fui a tu casa y te encontré muy malherido- dolía tan solo recordarlo.

El quedó en silencio, se pudo notar que se quedó pensando en algo.

"Green…" resonaba en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>-¡Ya te he dicho que yo no me enteré de nada!-<p>

-¡Por Dios Green! ¡¿No puedes aceptarlo y ya?- nervios era lo que se notaba en ella. – ¡Acepta de una buena vez que fuiste tú el que hirió así a Red!- en eso se le notó la punta del arma saliendo de su bolso

- ¡¿Crees que soy el culpable y vienes con esa armita a causar venganza propia?-

-¡Nadie nunca dijo que iba a usar la pistola!-

* * *

><p>-Yellow… el fue...- dijo con completa seguridad.<p>

-¿Quién?... ¿quién Red?-

-Se le notaban los malvados ojos grises, fue ahí cuando me encajó el primer golpe que me dejó inconsciente y desde ese momento comenzó a golpearme…- mientras recordaba.- Antes de caer pude notar que un Ditto se transformaba como en… en... En una máscara, no una cualquiera, era como si intentara asemejar a… a…

-Vamos Red por favor… ¡habla! ¡Dime a quién!-

-… A Green.-

-.. ¡¿Eso significa que intentaría inculparlo a él?- dijo con completo asombro.

-Seguramente, tenía dos, los cuáles el otro salió afuera y noté que brillaba mientras se transformaba en algo.-

-Entonces sólo intentó inculpar a Green… Espero que Blue no saque falsas conclusiones…- suspiró con preocupación la rubia.

-Y para qué la tienes entonces…-

-¡No intentes cambiarme de tema!-

-Dame eso, es peligroso- intentó arrebatarle la pistola de la cartera pero ella no lo permitió y mientras forcejeaban el cayó al piso y ella quedó parada enfrente de él con el arma apuntándolo.

* * *

><p>Se podía notar una sombra viendo por una ventana la escena, tenía una mirada fría y con sus ojos grises se reflejaba su maldad.<p>

-Muy bien hecho pequeños, fue perfecta la actuación.- mientras miraba la escena con una sonrisa malévola.

-… Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, Blue hará el trabajo por sí sola…- y procedió a darse la vuelta y seguir el camino de la ruta.

-Adiós, señor Green Oak- dijo mientras se podía notar un brillo singular en sus ojos y cómo una sonrisa de satisfacción aparecía en sus labios.

* * *

><p>-Blue… baja la pistola ahora…- decía mientras intentaba sonar tranquilo.<p>

No, no era posible, el no podría haber sido y si lo fue…

-¿Acaso quieres "eliminarme"?-

Hizo sufrir bastante a ella, a Yellow, al Prof. Oak y a todo los que quieren y aprecian a Red, sólo tal vez para pagar una torpe batalla de hace 6 años.

-¡¿Entonces me matarás? ¡Pues venga, hazlo ahora!-

Pero tampoco podría ver tras las rejas o muerto a su amigo, a su eterno rival… al amor de su vida.

-¡Mátame si quieres!-

Y si, ¿les hacía daño a otras personas? Y si batallaba con Silver, perdía y… ¿lo hería o mataba?... Y sí sólo porque sí, sale herida Yellow… ¿su mejor amiga? Todos estos pensamientos eran difusos, no podía pensar con claridad. Y le temblaba la mano, así para dirigir justo en el medio del corazón de Green.

-¡DISPARA!-

¡BANG!

Sólo se escucho ese ruido...

…

Ella había jalado del gatillo y disparado. El cayó lentamente y…

Cerró los ojos, para no abrirlos nunca más.

·············································

-Y… ¡corte!- gritó con entusiasmo un señor chaparrito. –Eso ha sido… ¡fantástico! Sniff, no puedo creer que sea la última toma que haremos.- emocionado mientras varios artefactos con cámaras descendían hacia él.

-Vaya que esa fue una toma de las que menos me gustan- mencionó Yellow que aparecía detrás de todo lo que era la Zona Del Director.

-Sniff, lo sé, es que al recibir y leer esta historia me pareció realmente conmovedora y con un final inesperado… ¡Eso hizo que la grabara inmediatamente!- el había recibido una carta con una historia y eso hizo que grabara.- Además estoy pensando ¡en!

-Hm… - renegó el muchacho de los pelos en punta mientras veía al Director, aunque al parecer no entendía mucho. _Blablablá, corte, blablablá, película, blablablá, segunda parte_. –Me alegra que haya terminado…- y lanzó un suspiro.

-¡Ahí estás! ¡Mi mejor actor!- se lanzó hacia el joven y empezó a adularlo. –¡No sé qué decirte, tu actuación ha sido fantástica!- dijo entre varias frases aduladoras.

-_Solo dije 2 cosas y me mataron_… - y al pensar esto una gota recorrió por su cabeza mientras seguía aguantando al jefe de todo esto.

Mientras toda esta locura terminaba, se notaba que una chica castaña entraba con unos refrescos. -¡Miren! ¡He traído refres-…! - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la niña antes de que cuatro dex-holders sedientos se le avalanzaran.

-¿Ya han terminado?- preguntó sonriente al ver que todos estaban con cara de alegría.

-¡Sí!, terminamos tu loca idea.- y lanzó una carcajada pequeña el chico de ojos rojos.

-No te quejes que Green se lleva la peor parte, tú estás con los ojos cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo. El pobre Green muere.- de un tono sarcástico pasó a un tono algo deprimido.

-Bueno, por mi parte adoro ser la principal, ¡jojojo!- presumió Blue, ya que ella aparecía la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Yo no estaría tan segura…- dijo algo pícara la castaña, ah, se llama Noe.

-¡¿Q-que tratas de decir con eso?-

-Oh, nada, nada, jejeje.- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba.

Y en eso todos empezaron a mirarse y sonreír alegres…

·················································

Ella ya se estaba por retirar pero se giró y le habló a los jóvenes por detrás de ella -Si saben que con eso me refiero que habrá segunda parte, ¿no?- mencionó con un tono algo simpático y entre risas.

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritaron los 4 al mismo tiempo en lo que la castaña se reía.


End file.
